Nellie the Vengeful
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: A still heartbroken Nellie Oleson is angry at her mother for forcing her and Luke Simms to get divorced. In retaliation, she begins hurting her family, more specifically her mother where it hurts most, the pocketbook. Not only that, but she's secretly seeing a new man that also has unfinished business against the Olesons and Walnut Grove.


**This is an idea that's been brewing in my head for the longest time, and I'm just now getting around to writing it.**

**This one takes place after the events of Here Comes the Brides, but this one focuses on Nellie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Missing Goods**

* * *

The morning sun was shining from the east as people in Walnut Grove were either going to work or school.

In the large white building with a huge sign with the words Oleson's Mercantile written on the front, a young woman with shoulder length curly blonde hair and blue eyes was looking out her window at the townsfolk. This was none other than mean nasty Nellie Oleson.

Nellie watched as she saw Mary and Laura walking to school with their little sister, Carrie. She glared at the three. Nellie could never get to like the Ingalls girls, often on the losing end of conflicts with Laura. She would always start conflict with Laura, but would always get punched, outsmarted or punished by her father.

The most recent incident was a couple of months back when a handyman had come to Walnut Grove to help the Ingalls family put in a new kitchen. This led to an incident at recess where she asked Mary if she knew about 'monkey business', only to get slapped across the face by the eldest Ingalls girl.

But putting all that aside, her heart sank when she watched Mrs. Simms walking to school with a young man. This young man was none other than Luke Simms. Luke and his father had moved to town a month ago and Nellie had taken an instant liking to him.

This caused friction between Nellie and her mother, as she strongly disliked Luke for being the son of a pig farmer. The two ended up getting married, which enraged her mother even more. The two were forced to end the marriage, but it still hurt Nellie to see Luke at school.

More importantly, it angered her, but she knew how to hurt her mother back, and that was the wallet.

Nellie jerked when there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" she asked as she turned to the door.

"Nellie, ma wants you!" Willie shouted from the other side of the door.

Nellie let out a long annoyed sigh before making her way to the door to head downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs, Harriet Oleson looked upset and was pacing back and forth, while Nels Oleson was double checking the stock and counting the money.

"Nels, either you've been giving customers free stuff or someone is stealing from us!" Harriet shouted.

Nels stopped what he was doing and stared right back at his angry wife, "Harriet, how can you accuse me of giving away anything for free?" he asked, "You're the one that's been taking care of customers all week, not me. Maybe you're the one giving away free stock."

Nellie had come downstairs from her room and made her way to the storefront where her parents were currently at, "Yes, mother," she greeted.

Harriet turned to her daughter, "Nellie, since you've been home all week helping me in the store, have you been giving anything away?" she asked.

'No, mother, I haven't," Nellie replied.

"Are you sure?" Nels asked.

"Yes, father, I'm sure," Nellie said, "What's all missing?"

"What's missing are three pairs of pants, three shirts, a bunch of food stuffs, a clock, a bunch of candy, six pencils, eight tablets of paper and four lamps," Nels stated.

"You asked me not to go into the store room and the only people that have been here are Mrs. Ingalls to bring eggs, Mr. Garvey, Mr. Kaegen, Mr. Ingalls, Mr. Larabee and Mr. Hanson," Nellie stated, "The only thing I can think about with the candy is me and Willie, but we don't eat that much that we're almost out."

Nels sighed, "Well, I'll just take a look at the recent purchases, then," he said.

"Can I go back to my room, now?" Nellie asked.

"Yes, dear, you may," Harriet replied.

Nellie quickly left the storefront and ran upstairs back to her room and shut the door before locking it. The moment she knew she was safe, she went under her bed and pulled out said missing lamps, clock, food, pencils, paper, candy and clothes before putting them in a large bag.

Once all the items were neatly placed in the bag, she tied it up and waited for Willie to go off to school. Once Willie was gone, she knew the coast was clear.

Nellie snuck into the hallway with the bag and tiptoed down the steps. Her parents were still in the front of the store with their backs turned, so she took that moment to head to the back door. Once at the back door, she slowly opened the door before stepping outside and slowly shutting the door behind her.

Nellie then made her way through a back trail out of sight before she reached a wooded area where a young man with slightly messy blond hair and brown eyes. Nellie planted a kiss on his lips before handing him the bag, "There you go, Bubba," she said sweetly, "Everything you asked for is in there."

This Bubba was the youngest of three bully brothers that were ran out of town over a year ago for all the trouble they had caused. Bubba had given Mary Ingalls a black eye during a dodge ball game, stole Laura and Willie's marbles during a marble game, pushed Laura down on several occasions and tried to steal Mary's tablet.

The older Galender brothers, George and Sam had stolen goods from Oleson's, stolen lumber from Hanson's and turned around and sold it, stopped Mrs. Ingalls when she was on her way to town to sell eggs and beat up Charles Ingalls. They had also made up a story about their mother and lied to the Reverend Alden.

"Did anyone see you?" asked Bubba.

"No, but my parents noticed the missing stuff," Nellie said, "So I had to lie and make up something they'd believe."

"Good," Bubba said, "And this is only the beginning, hahaha,"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**


End file.
